


Soft Hair and Gentle Hands

by MoonlitLilium



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium
Summary: Sento wonders how Ryuuga braids his hair. Ryuuga decides to teach him.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Soft Hair and Gentle Hands

Sento was fascinated by Ryuuga’s braids. It was a style he couldn’t say he had ever seen before. It was certainly….unique. Very  _ Banjou Ryuuga _ . What fascinated Sento even more, however, was how Ryuuga braided his hair himself. His hair wasn’t that long and wouldn’t he need a mirror? Maybe he’s done it like that for so long he just had the muscle memory. Or maybe it’s been Misora or Sawa doing his hair the whole time? It left the genius physicist stumped, something he wouldn’t admit to often. 

“Banjou, how do you braid your hair?” Sento asked out of the blue one evening. Ryuuga furrowed his eyebrows and gave the other a quizzical look.

“With my hands?” Ryuuga answered like it was obvious. Sento blinked. Was Ryuuga messing with him? The look in his face didn’t suggest any teasing. Perhaps he should elaborate.

“No, I mean, how are you able to braid it? I’ve been curious for some time now.” A look of realization spread over Ryuuga’s face as he understood what Sento was asking. His hand unconsciously moved to play with the end of one of his braids. 

“I dunno, I just braid them? I’ve been doing my hair like this for a few years now.” Sento nods along as Ryuuga speaks, genuinely interested in what he has to say. It makes Ryuuga feel a bit warm knowing Sento was listening to him so intently. “I can show you if you want? It’s not too hard once you get the hang of it.” Sento ponders the notion. First hand experiences are always better than simply hearing about them.

“Sure, why not,” Sento finally answers. Ryuuga stops fiddling with his hair for a moment. Sento wants him to teach him how he braids his hair. That’s...not quite something he thought he’d ever do, but he’s welcome for an opportunity to be the one teaching, considering Mr. Genius Physicist is, well, a genius. He moves his chair closer to Sento, accidentally knocking their knees together. Ryuuga mutters an apology as he shifts in his chair.

“I guess I can...show you first and then you can try on your own hair?” Ryuuga isn’t quite sure how he should teach Sento, but the other man gives him a nod of affirmation, so he proceeds to undo one of his current braids. “Make sure you watch closely.” Ryuuga begins by separating the hair into smaller pieces, then slowly begins to braid them together, one over the other. Sento watches with such an intensity Ryuuga looks away and focuses only on his own fingers in his hair. Ryuuga’s hands moved with deft precision, yet slow enough for Sento to see the process. Definitely telling of just how long Ryuuga had been styling his hair. It was beautiful in a way. Similar to the way Sento thought about his inventions. Something moving in such a way that you could never doubt its purpose.

Within a few moments, the former fighter’s hair was back to how it had been minutes before. Ryuuga looked back over to Sento, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

“I think I get it,” Sento separates some of his hair and tries to mimic Ryuuga’s own, much more skilled hands. Sento is a bit clumsy and he can tell by the look on Ryuuga’s face that he’s definitely doing something wrong. He doesn’t get it, does he? Sento finishes the “braid” if that’s what it could be called, then looks to Ryuuga for his assessment. The other simply shakes his head.

“Your sections are too uneven, and you folded them over wrong,” Ryuuga moves his head a little closer to Sento, invading his space just slightly. He points, “See how this part goes over this one and then this one over that one?” Looking at Ryuuga’s hair again, Sento can see where the problem is.

“How about I try on your hair first?” Ryuuga brings his eyes back up to look at Sento. He looks conflicted for a moment, though Sento hasn’t the faintest clue why. The fighter’s face sits in something similar to a pout. It was almost cute. Cute for Ryuuga anyway. The other man eventually nods, a bit hesitant and begins to undo the braid once again for Sento. 

“Go crazy,” Ryuuga gestures to the loose locks of hair. Sento slowly begins once again to copy what he had seen Ryuuga do. It was much easier now that Sento could see his own hands. Separating the sections evenly was simply done, as was wrapping the strands around each other. It had been a while since Ryuuga had felt another’s hands in his hair. The last time it had been Kasumi thinking it would be fun to try a new style on Ryuuga. The memory brought a bittersweet feeling. Sento’s hands, of course, did feel different than Kasumi’s. Kasumi was always gentle, but firm, making sure the strands stayed where she put them. Sento’s were a little more rough, probably used to working on inanimate objects that didn’t feel discomfort. Ryuuga didn’t dislike it though. Kasumi and Sento were two different people after all. When Sento finished and pulled his hands away, Ryuuga found himself wishing for Sento to run his hands through his hair again. He buried the thought quickly.

“See, I knew that would work, it came out much better,” Sento beamed, clearly proud of his own work. Ryuuga found himself smiling along with him.

“Let me be the judge of that,” Ryuuga leaves briefly to find a mirror, leaving Sento on his own. Ryuuga’s hair was softer than he imagined it would be. He always figured it would be rough and scratchy, something more fitting of Ryuuga’s rough personality. He liked the feeling of Ryuuga’s hair falling through his fingers. He wonders if he’ll ever have another opportunity to run his hand through it again. Ryuuga returns shortly after that thought crosses Sento’s mind.

“Could be better, I give it a C+,” Ryuuga says as he takes his seat. Sento crosses his arms and pouts playfully.

“Hey, I copied you perfectly! Maybe you’re just not as good at braiding as you thought.” Ryuuga narrows his eyes at Sento. Then an idea pops into his head.

“Oh really? How about I braid your hair then?” Ryuuga suggests with a smirk. He isn’t actually sure what in his thought process led him to this, but he decides he’ll enjoy the moment while it lasts.

“Okay then, show me your skills once again, O, master of hair braiding.” Sento let’s out something of a giggle, once Ryuuga’s hands begin moving strands. They both freeze.

“Sento, you’re not ticklish are you?” Ryuuga says slowly, a hint of a smile on his face. Sento immediately avoids eye contact, muttering something that sounded like disagreement. Ryuuga laughs heartily, then continues with his original task. Sento feels a restless feeling settle in his gut, neither welcome nor unwelcome and definitely not because he’s ticklish. Ryuuga was surprisingly gentle, though Sento could feel the deftness that he had observed earlier. It was a light feeling Sento quite enjoyed. It didn’t last long, however. Ryuuga knew what he was doing, so braiding hair didn’t take him nearly as long if he was doing them normally. Sento caught himself frowning slightly as Ryuuga pulled his hands away.

“Alright go take a look, that’s some of my best work right there,” Ryuuga’s expression mirrored Sento’s own from earlier, smile almost blinding.

“Right,” Sento leaves for the nearby mirror. Ryuuga looks down at his hands. Sento’s hair was super thick. Thicker than his own anway. It was also interesting braiding hair longer than his again. Sento rejoined the fighter, his face looking a bit like he was scheming something. He sits down in front of Ryuuga once again with his arms crossed.

“I will admit that this is indeed a well done braid, but I think it looks a bit off on it’s own and that’s throwing off my judgement. Maybe you should do a few more.” Ryuuga raises an eyebrow.

“Well, if that’s the case. I don’t do labor for free, I expect some form of payment,” Ryuuga follows with a laugh at Sento’s exaggerated thinking face.

“How about I braid more of your hair then?” Ryuuga pauses. Well he wasn’t about to say no to that. Not after he realized he very much enjoys the feeling of Sento’s hands in his hair.

“I wouldn’t call that an equal exchange, but I’m feeling generous today, so I’ll allow it,” both Sento and Ryuuga can’t stop themselves from laughing after Ryuuga’s attempt at sounding serious. “Okay, come here then, so I can actually braid your hair,” just a small smile remains on Ryuuga’s face as he begins another braid in Sento’s dark hair.

They spend the rest of the evening hands in each other’s hair, enjoying as much of this moment together as they could. When Misora comes up from the lab briefly, she spots them at their table, Sento carefully finishing one of countless braids now in Ryuuga’s hair and Ryuuga finishing some kind of story. She smiles to herself and quietly closes the fridge door, not to interrupt them.

**Author's Note:**

> These two make me :')
> 
> Thank you for reading! I recently got into Kamen Rider and now my head is swimming with so many ideas. This will be the first of many others!


End file.
